One Fine Day
by GGLOVER91
Summary: The story came to me when I was listening to Natalie Merchant's One Fine Day. This a story of Luke and Lorelai, a year after the finale. If you read, please review.
1. One Fine Day

**One Fine Day By: GGLOVER91**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters._**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**One fine day, you´ll look at me**_

_**And then you'll know our love was, meant to be**_

_**One fine day, you´re gonna want me for your girl**_

_**The arms I long for, will open wide**_

_**And you´ll be proud to have me, right by your side**_

_**One fine day, you´re gonna want me for your girl**_

_**Now I know you´re the kind of boy**_

_**Who only wants to run around**_

_**I´ll keep waiting, and, someday darling**_

_**You´ll come to me when you want to settle down**_

_**One fine day, we´ll meet once more**_

_**And then you´ll want the love you threw away before**_

_**One fine day, you´re gonna want me **_

_**And One fine day, you´re gonna want me**_

_**And One fine day, you´re gonna want me for your girl**_

Luke gently pressed his lips against Lorelai's forehead and held her tight. The stars shone bright in the night sky. The only light came from the blue lanterns hanging around the square. All of the town were either dancing or sitting, and Lorelai and Luke were in the middle of it all. Or more like the center of it all. The day had finally come. Lorelai had waited. Luke had waited. And even the town had waited. All had waited for too long, and when it finally arrived it was bittersweet. It was the beginning of a new chapter and the end of another.

Luke held her tight against him in fear of all of this being a dream. After the ending of their last engagement, he never thought he would see this day. But it had come.

The morning was a hectic one. Lorelai was in a frenzy. Things had not been going right. Then Rory showed up late. That made things even worse. But finally the ceremony happened. Everyone from Stars Hollow along with Buddy and Maisy, and, Emily and Richard were in attendance. All witnessed the 'I do's'.

Lorelai was breathtaking. She wore a simple white dress that hugged her curves, even the new "curve" that had formed on her stomach. Rory was the maid of honor, in a beautiful silk blue strapless dress. Sookie, Lane, and April were bridesmaids in blue silk dresses. Luke wore an un-Luke-like suit with a blue silk tie, which he loosened after pictures. And Jess made an appearance as the best man.

The day had turned out more wonderful than any could have imagined.

_**Sometimes the snow comes down in june**_

_**Sometimes the sun goes round the moon**_

_**I see the passion in your eyes**_

_**Sometimes its all a big surprise**_

_**cause there was a time when all I did was wishYoud tell me this was love**_

_**Its not the way I hoped or how I planned**_

_**But somehow its enough**_

_**And now were standing face to face**_

_**Isnt this world a crazy place**_

_**Just when I thought our chance had passed**_

_**You go and save the best for last**_

_**All of the nights you came to me**_

_**When some silly girl had set you free**_

_**You wondered how youd make it through**_

_**I wondered what was wrong with you**_

_**cause how could you give your love to someone else**_

_**And share your dreams with me**_

_**Sometimes the very thing youre looking for**_

_**Is the one thing you cant see**_

_**And now were standing face to face**_

_**Isnt this world a crazy place**_

_**Just when I thought our chance had passed**_

_**You go and save the best for last**_

_**Sometimes the very thing youre looking for**_

_**Is the one thing you cant see**_

_**Sometimes the snow comes down in june**_

_**Sometimes the sun goes round the moon**_

_**Just when I thought our chance had passed**_

_**You go and save the best for last**_

_**You went and saved the best for last**_

When Rory left, Lorelai thought her life had ended. Everything she had ever lived for was gone. But within a few days Lorelai saw it really wasn't like that. She had came into the diner for about a week before Luke asked her out…again. Within a month he had moved in, and within in two months they were engaged.

The proposal was both beautiful and breathtaking. Luke had known he was going to propose. He had known since the day they had kissed at Rory's going away party, he just didn't know when. The day had hit. June 3rd. Bitter memories came from the day. Luke had taken Lorelai on a romantic dinner, then to the lake. They sat with their feet dangling over the water, Lorelai wrapped in his arms with a pleasant smile on her face. The time was now or never. The ring was in his pocket. He could feel a hole burning through already.

"Lorelai."

"Yea?" She questioned softly as she closed her eyes in comfort.

"Are you happy?"

She smiled ear to ear. "Very."

"Good."

"Is that all?" She asked sleepily.

"Uh no."

"What else?" She asked eyes still closed.

Luke swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Will you….uh marry me?"

Lorelai's eyes flew open at the words. "What?!"

"Do I really have to repeat it?" He asked. "It was hard enough the first time."

Lorelai smiled. "No I got it." She put her hand on his. "What do you think my answer is?"

Luke looked at her unsure.

"Guess."

"Lorelai." He warned. "This really isn't the time for guessing games."

"Well aren't you being a grump to your fiancé." Lorelai smiled hoping he would catch on.

"A grump! I just asked you to marry me and now you want to play guessing games!" Luke said in rant mode. "And then you have the nerve to tell me I'm being a grump to my fian…fiancé."

"Yep. Fiancé."

"So it's a yes."

"Yes."

Luke took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Lorelai took it and slipped it on her ring finger, right where it belonged. She was at home…finally.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_a/n: I know it's short….but I'm working on the next chapter. So please read and review. READ AND THEN REVIEW! Come on push the pretty little purple-ish button! You know you wanna!_**

**_a/n: New Game. Below is a quote. You have to be the first to guess what season, and the title of the episode, and you get a virtual cookie. And your name in lights….well print._**

_**Rory:** What's with the carrots? **Lorelai:** I was afraid you weren't eating well at school. **Rory:** Ohhh. **Lorelai:** Marshmallow?_


	2. The Three B's

**One Fine Day By: GGLOVER91**

**_Disclaimer: I owe it all to Amy._**

**_a/n: The virtual cookie goes to……………..Stripe Flavored Toothpaste! Yay!!!! You guessed correctly! You now have the virtual cookie!_**

**_a/n: And I forgot to tell what the name and who sung the songs from chapter one. The first one is One Fine Day and the second is Save The Best For Last both by Vanessa Williams._**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2: The Three B's of a Honeymoon……Babies….Baseball….and a Bed**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Luke's hand lazily grazed Lorelai's back. He was content. Everything he had ever wanted was in his arms at this exact moment. Lorelai's bare chest was pressed up against his likewise bare chest. His arms held her tight. Ever since his mother had died Luke knew what he wanted in life. Love. He wanted to fall in love, propose, and get married to the woman of his dreams. And it had finally happened, after 8 years of sitting on the side lines, 2 years of dating and a year of being apart. It had finally happened. And now he was lying in bed with his wife. Wife. He had a wife.

As Luke caressed her bare back, Lorelai stirred in her sleep. Her blue eyes opened to see two blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hi." She smiled as she pressed herself closer to Luke.

"Hi." He smiled in return and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"How long was I asleep?" Lorelai asked as she yawned.

Luke turned to look at the clock, and in return got a grumble from Lorelai.

"Now I'm cold." Lorelai pouted sticking her bottom lip out.

Luke lied back down and pulled her closer than before. As he did he placed a kiss on her pouting lips.

"I won't let you get cold."

"Good." She smiled as she kissed him. "Cause you know I hate being cold."

Lorelai placed another kiss on his lips then sighed in content. "I love this."

"What?"

"Me, you. Married." She smiled as she looked at the glistening diamond coming from her wedding ring. "Now," She smiled devilishly looking up into his eyes. "We can kiss anytime we want."

"Don't we do that already now?"

"Yea," Lorelai smiled as she moved her left hand across his chest, the diamond glistening. "But now we will be kissing as a married couple."

"You're right." Luke said as he leaned in to kiss his wife. "Husband and wife."

"And baby." Lorelai stated smiling as she took her hand and moved his hand to her stomach.

"And baby." He smiled.

"Do you feel him?" Lorelai asked after a few moments.

"Is that him?" Luke asked looking up into his wife's eyes.

"That's little Danes." Lorelai smiled as she watched Luke's eyes light up.

He slowly moved down to where his head was right next to her stomach. He gently placed a kiss on it and smiled as he felt his son kick. His son.

The smile that was on his face was more amazing than anything to Lorelai at that particular moment.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A shiver ran down Lorelai's bare back. She was laying on her stomach stretched out. She was comfortable and cold. Cold. Another shiver ran down her back.

Lorelai groaned as she slowly sat up and looked around. It all looked familiar.

"Hey babe." Luke said as he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his lower half and another in his hands. He came over to the bed and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Hey." Lorelai said groggily.

"You gonna take a shower?" He asked as he pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a gray sweater.

"Shower?"

"Yea. The thing you do when you're dirty." Luke said looking up at her.

"Oh yea." Lorelai rubbed her head. "Where are we going?"

"Shopping."Luke stated.

"Shopping?"

"Yea. For the baby."

"Baby? Oh yea for the baby."

"So take a shower so we can go."

"Oh okay." Lorelai stood up in her naked state. "Uh towel?"

Luke looked at her. "Oh." Luke grabbed the towel that he laid down and threw it at her.

Lorelai took the towel and wrapped it around her as she made her way to bathroom.

"Hurry up." Luke called as he began to get dressed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Okay I'm ready." Lorelai came out of the bathroom to discover Luke asleep on the bed. "Apparently I took a little too long."

Lorelai walked over to where Luke was laying and gently laid on top of him. She smiled slightly as she felt his arms automatically go around her waist.

"Luukke." She called. "It's time to get up."

Luke just moaned.

"Come on baby." Lorelai said kissing his left ear. "I'm hungry." She whispered.

Luke just moaned again.

"Please." Lorelai whispered right before she kissed the spot below his ear.

Luke smiled and rolled over to where he was laying on top of her. "So you're hungry."

"Yea." Lorelai smiled as she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"How hungry?" He asked as he bent his head down and worked on her neck.

"Reeeeaally hungry." Lorelai said trying to keep her breaths regular.

"Then let's go eat and finish this up later." Luke said getting up and pulling her with him.

Lorelai smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him.

"I love you." She smiled as she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you too."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"How about that one?" Lorelai asked pointing to a dark wood crib.

"It's nice." Luke said.

"Just nice?" Lorelai asked looking up at her husband's face.

"I mean if you want it, it'll be nice for the baby."

"But do you like it?"

Luke looked down at his wife at her nervous face.

"I like it if you do." He smiled as he pulled her to him.

"I like it."

"Then I like it." He stated.

Lorelai smiled and looked back over at the crib.

"You think our baby will like it?"

"I think he'll love it." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Good." She smiled.

"Where to next?" He asked as he let her out of his arms.

"Clothes?"

"Clothes."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lorelai plopped on the hotel bed with her purchases of the day. Fifteen plus bags surrounded her and Luke had at least ten more plus a crib.

"I think we got a lot of stuff." Lorelai said as she grabbed a bag and started emptying it.

"I think the kid has more shoes than you do." Luke said setting down the crib and the bags.

"Well he is a baby." Lorelai said as she pulled out a set of onesies. "Aw these are adorable."

"Yep." Luke said as he sat down into the lounge chair and laid his head back.

Lorelai squealed. "I forgot about this!" Lorelai smiled as she held it up. "A miniature flannel! Just like his daddy!"

"Oh wonderful." Luke said tiredly.

Lorelai looked over at Luke in the chair. "Aw baby. You tired?"

"Yea." Luke said. "Just a little."

Lorelai stood up from the bed and walked over to her husband. "I'm sorry you're worn out." Lorelai frowned as she sat down onto her husband's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. "I thought we had a little business to finish up. You know, from earlier."

Luke rose up and looked at his wife. "Business?"

"Yea," Lorelai smiled mischievously. "Business."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What's on the agenda today?" Luke asked from the chair.

"Well I thought since we were in Boston, we mine as well see Boston at it's best." Lorelai said from the bathroom.

"Boston at it's best?" Luke asked.

"Yea, baseball." Lorelai smiled as she applied lip gloss.

"Baseball?"

"Yea, you like baseball."

"Yea I like baseball."

"So I thought, "Lorelai said as she flipped off the light. "Since you did what I wanted to do yesterday, I should do what you want to do today."

Luke looked at her confused.

"Marriage is compromise." Lorelai smiled grabbing her purse. "Let's go or we'll be late."

"Wait a second. We're going to a baseball game?"

"Yes."

"And you're wearing that?" Luke asked pointing at her.

"What's wrong with this?" Lorelai asked looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a tight black dress with high heels.

"Lorelai, we are going to a ball game."

"Yea."

"Well you shouldn't be wearing a dress."

"Than what should I wear?" Lorelai asked hands on her hips.

"Uh blue jeans and a t-shirt."

"Fine." Lorelai said stomping off into the bathroom to change.

"You looked really nice though Lorelai."

"Whatever."

Lorelai came out in tight blue jeans and a red t-shirt. "Is this better?"

"The dress was pretty too."

"You wanted me to change and I changed." Lorelai said in a mood. "Now can we go?"

"Yea let's go."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lorelai sat with her arms crossed. She was pissed. As the car pulled to a stop Luke turned and faced his upset pregnant wife.

"Lorelai." Luke said.

"Leave me alone."

"Lorelai please. I didn't mean the dress looked bad, I just meant that you wouldn't be comfortable in it at a ball game."

"I think I know what I'd be comfortable in."

"Yes you would."

"And if I wanted to wear a dress I should've been able to."

"Yes you should have."

Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry I acted like a butt."

"It's fine."

"I think this pregnancy mood swings are getting worse."

"Well you are about 6 months along." Luke said laying his hand on her stomach.

"Yea and I'm fat and ugly." Lorelai frowned. "I hate being pregnant."

"No babe you are beautiful and so far from being fat."

"I bet you wished you never married me." Lorelai said starting to cry.

"Oh babe don't cry."

"You hate me!" Lorelai said breaking into a sob.

"No honey I love you." Luke said trying to comfort his sobbing pregnant wife. "I love you more than anything."

"Really?"

"Really." Luke said kissing her forehead. "Now let's go get a seat."

"And popcorn?"

"And popcorn."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_a/n: Second chapter had lots of fluff huh? Please oh please review. Push the pretty little button at the bottom of the page and leave a sweet review! Thanks! I came out with 17 reviews for the first chapter. That's good! But let's shoot for 20! SO please review!_**

**_a/n: Where is the quote from?_**

**Lorelai**: He doesn't write the orders down, he never brings you food that's hot or yours, he can't distinguish bagels from doughnuts, he hands out butt napkins, and he has worn that Foreigner t-shirt every single day since he started working here and he doesn't know who they are. I asked him.

**Luke**: What are butt napkins?

**Lorelai**: Kirk needed a napkin, and he pulled one out of his back pocket.

**Luke**: Hey, Bren?

**B****rennon**** Lewis**: Yeah, boss?

**Luke**: Did you give Kirk a napkin out of your back pocket?

**Brennon**** Lewis**: Yeah.

**Luke**: Don't.

**Brennon**** Lewis**: Okay.


	3. Wanting More

**One Fine Day By: GGLOVER91**

**_Disclaimer: And Dan._**

**_a/n: And yet again the virtual cookie goes to……drum roll please……Striped Flavored Toothpaste! Congrats you are the winner for the second time in the row. Yay!!! See if you can guess the next one right!_**

**Chapter 3: Wanting More**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The annoying sound of the beeping alarm clock rang in Lorelai's ears. She squeezed her eyes together trying to make the sound disappear. The muffled sound of her husband's voice rang in her ear as she felt the bed shift and the beeping subside.

"Early." She groaned as she felt her husband's arm wrap around her waist and his lips on her head.

"4:45." Luke whispered.

"Ugghh very early." Lorelai groaned.

"I gotta get up." Luke said kissing Lorelai's hair.

"No." Lorelai groaned yet again, gripping onto his arm. "Don't go."

"I have the diner."

"Call Caesar."

"Lorelai."

"Me and baby wants you to stay with us."

"But Lorelai." Luke tried.

"Luke, please." Lorelai whined. "We just got back from our honeymoon."

Luke sighed defeated.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled rolling over to face Luke and planting a small kiss on his lips. "We can relax and lay in bed."

"What about coffee?"

"Well you'll have to get me some of that, but other than that we can lay around."

Luke sighed and kissed her lips. "Go to sleep."

Lorelai smiled and closed her eyes, quickly falling into a deep comfortable sleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Her arms stretched out as she yawned. Her blue eyes opened to find the room unusually bright.

"Hate sun. Must kill sun." Lorelai said rolling over and pulling Luke's pillow over her head.

"Babe, it's time to get up." Luke called coming into the room with a breakfast tray.

"Sun!" She groaned pointing her finger towards the window.

"Yes sun." Luke said. "Come on Lorelai, I made you breakfast."

"Breakfast yum."

"Eggs, pancakes, bacon…"

"Coffee?"

"Decaf."

"Uuuggh."

"Come on Lorelai, you have to eat."

"Caffiene."

"No, my son will not have two heads."

"More to love."

"No arguing." Luke said sitting the tray on the nightstand. "Up." He grabbed the pillow and pulled her into a sitting position. "Eat." He stated as he sat the tray in her lap.

"Fine." She frowned looking at the coffee. "Ooh! Donut!" Lorelai squealed seeing a sprinkled donut.

"I'll be downstairs." Luke said as he kissed her forehead and headed down the stairs.

Lorelai smiled and took a bite of her bacon.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Papers of all sizes were scattered on the kitchen table. Luke had to finish up the paperwork for the re-modeling by lunch or it would take another two weeks before Tom could start.

Luke rubbed his temple as he looked at the paper in his hand.

Lorelai's arms wrapped around Luke's shoulders as he peered at the paper.

"Thanks for breakfast." She smiled kissing his neck. "It was good, even if the coffee was decaf."

"Good." He smiled.

"Whatcha working on?" Lorelai asked taking a seat next to him and looking at the scattered papers.

"Re-modeling paperwork."

"That's a lot of papers."

"Well we are adding a whole wing to the house." Luke sighed writing his name in the boxes.

"The nursery and a bathroom."

"And another room."

"What's the other room for?" Lorelai asked pushing her curly hair out of her face.

"Uuuh, just in case we need it." Luke said filling in each box on the paper.

"Luke."

"Huh?"

"What is the room for?"

"Whatever you want it for. Sewing room, storage, another nursery." Luke said whispering the last part.

"Another nursery?"

"Uh yea." Luke said concentrating on the paperwork.

"For a baby?"

Luke stayed silent.

"You want another baby?" Lorelai asked looking at Luke's face.

"Yes, I mean no. I mean not unless you want one." Luke said stumbling over his words.

"Well I don't know. I mean we haven't even had this one yet." Lorelai said as she touched her large stomach.

"I didn't mean we had to." Luke said trying not to turn red. "I just thought, you know, if you wanted another one, we could have a room already."

Lorelai smiled as she saw his eyes fill with worry. "I think that's sweet. Another baby will be nice, but let's have this little boy first." She said taking Luke's hand and setting it on her stomach.

Luke looked up into his wife's eyes and smiled. "Okay."

"Okay." She smiled as she leaned in and kissed her husband.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_a/n: I know it's short, but I didn't want to put stuff that didn't even go with this chapter in. So there it is. Chapter 3. Here for your reading pleasure! Read and Review! REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks!_**

**_a/n: Here's another quote yet again…….see if you can beat Stripe Flavored Toothpaste!_**

**Lorelai**: It's not funny, it's bad. I have to see this guy. He works at every business in town; I can't get away from him.

**Rory**: Well, then you should marry him and move in with his mother.


	4. Blue is for Boys

**One Fine Day****By: GGLOVER91**

_**a/n: The virtual cookie goes to……..not Stripe Flavored Toothpaste….but…..punkrockfrog** **Yay! Congrats! **_

**_Chapter 4: Blue is for Boys_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

She couldn't stand being in that house any longer. She had to get out. She had to be among people.

"I see you're out and about Mrs. Danes." Taylor called as Lorelai made her way towards the diner.

"I can't stand being cooped up in that house any longer." She smiled and waved. "See you later Taylor."

The bell rang as Lorelai made her way into her husband's establishment. "Hey Caesar, cup of coffee please." She took a seat at the counter.

"Thanks," She said as Caesar sat the coffee in front of her. "Hey where is Luke?"

"Oh um," Caesar started. "I think he's upstairs."

"Oh okay, thanks Caesar."

Lorelai sighed and sipped on her coffee. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her stomach, she looked up to see Kirk.

"Kirk!" She exclaimed. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Feeling for a kick."

"You're going to feel a kick if you don't get your hand off my wife's stomach." Luke called as he came around the counter.

Kirk instantly took his hand off Lorelai and ran out the door.

"I swear this town is a mental institution."

"A sweet mental institution." Lorelai replied sipping her coffee.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you on bed rest?"

"Yes, but I can't stay in that house any longer. I feel like the walls are coming in on me."

"You definitely fit in here." Luke mumbled.

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I'm carrying your baby."

"Kidding."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. "I want this baby out of me."

"Well he will in about," Luke turned and looked at the calendar hanging up on his wall. "One month and 3 days."

"Uuugghh!" Lorelai groaned laying her head down on the counter. "I want him out now!"

"Food?"

"Please."

"Burger?"

"And fries."

"Coming up."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The sound of a phone ringing bellowed in the empty diner. Luke picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Luke, it's Sookie." Sookie whispered from the other end.

"Hey Sookie. You need an order?"

"No. Listen. Rory and I are throwing a surprise baby shower for Lorelai on the 31st." Sookie whispered looking into her living room where Lorelai sat playing with Martha.

"Oh well that's nice."

"Yea, but I needed to ask a favor."

"What is it?" Luke asked leaning up against the counter.

"Could I borrow some pictures."

"Which pictures?"

"Baby photos, wedding pics, just family stuff."

"Oh yea, of course." Luke said running his hand through his hair. "Uumm, Lorelai will be at the diner for dinner, so if you want to get them then."

"Oh that's great," Sookie squealed.

"They're in the hall closet. Just get whatever you need."

"Okay. Thanks Luke."

"Welcome Sookie. See ya later."

Sookie hung up the phone and headed back in the living room.

"You're a natural."

Lorelai looked up. "Huh?"

"With kids. You're a natural." Sookie said sitting in the lounge chair.

"Oh I don't know it's been so long." Lorelai sighed as she let Martha go. "I'm kinda nervous."

"Why?"

"Well I haven't raised a kid in 23 years, and Luke has never raised a kid, and I'm just nervous."

"Oh honey you'll do wonderful!" Sookie smiled. "I know. I've seen you with my kids."

"I hope so." Lorelai sighed. "I really hope so."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**July 30**_

"Sssshh." Rory shushed. "Be quiet, or she'll here us."

"No one can here us." Mia said.

"Mom can. She has ears like cats."

"It sure is dark." April whispered.

"That's so we can get in here without her seeing us." Sookie said.

"What is she doing here anyways?" Rory asked.

"Oh, Luke said that she was coming by the inn to pick up something from her office."

"Well couldn't he have stopped her?" Mia asked.

"He tried, but she just had to come get whatever it was she wanted."

"Oh my." Mia said shaking her head.

They listened until they heard the front door slam and the sound of a car start up and drive off.

"Finally!" Miss Patty let out. "I didn't think she would ever leave."

"Now we can set up." Rory said grabbing a banner. "Grab those there April and bring them over here."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_July 31….Morning_**

No alarm was heard in the Dane's house. Not one sound was heard, except the faint snores of Luke Danes.

Lorelai rolled over and opened her eyes to find it 8:07. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Luke," She whispered sitting up. "You're late for work."

"Huh?" Luke asked groggily rolling over.

"Work. You're late."

"No I'm not. I'm not going in."

"What? Why not?" Lorelai asked looking down at her husband.

"Well I was going to see if maybe you wouldn't care spending the day at the inn. I wanted to go visit your dad at work and have some lunch with him."

"My dad?"Lorelai asked eyebrows raised.

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Cause I need to be on good terms with him."

"Why?"

"Because he is my wife's father. My father-in-law."

"So."

"Lorelai." Luke said in a serious tone.

"Luke." Lorelai mocked.

"Go take a bath, I'm dropping you off at the inn at 10:00." Luke said getting up and heading downstairs.

"Uuugghhh." Lorelai yelled falling back on the bed. "You're a meany!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Gravel flew as Luke pulled up to the inn. He stopped the car, got out and went around and opened Lorelai's door.

"Don't try to be nice." Lorelai said.

"Oh Lorelai."

"Don't oh Lorelai me." She said walking up the steps of the inn, Luke following right behind her. "I wanted to be with you today, but no you want to go see my father and have a Brokeback mountain fling."

"Lorelai!"

Lorelai opened the door on the inn and the sound of screaming was heard.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed.

"Aw!" Lorelai smiled starting to cry. "You guys!"

Luke smiled. "Bye babe."

Lorelai turned around with tears in her eyes. She grabbed Luke into a hug. "I love you Luke Danes."

"I love you Lorelai Danes." Luke smiled kissing her cheek. "I'll see you later."

Lorelai let go of Luke and turned back to the party.

Rory ran up to her mom with a blue sash. "I now crown you "New Mommy"." Rory gave Lorelai a hug. "Love ya mom." She whispered.

"Love you too kid."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lorelai sat in a blue lounge chair with gifts all around her.

"Now this isn't really a baby shower gift but, well just open it." Mia said handing it to Lorelai.

Lorelai looked down at the package confused. She tore off the ribbon and opened the box. "Oh my!" Lorelai exclaimed as she pulled out a blue silky number.

"Wow!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Luke is going to tear that off of you so quick there will be nothing left of it!" Miss Patty squealed.

Lorelai's cheeks turned red. "Thank you Mia. This will come to good use."

"Oh yuck!" Rory and April exclaimed together. Everyone laughed.

"And this is from me Lorelai." Emily said handing Lorelai a blue gift.

Lorelai pulled it open and pulled out a beautiful blue and white striped outfit. "Aww mom. The baby will look so cute in this." Lorelai pulled it up to show the crowd. As she did, she noticed a white envelope at the bottom of the package. She handed the outfit to Rory who put it with the other hundred outfits. Lorelai picked the envelope up and opened it. Inside was a letter. She slowly read it.

_Today Lorelai is your 39th birthday and in a few short weeks you will be married. I have always dreamed of the day when you would get married. I had hoped that your life would have turned out perfect, and even though I have disagreed with your choices in life, I have come to realize that you always knew best. As a mother I had always wanted to be right. To know what was best for you, and to let you not have to struggle. But as you have told me repeatedly over the 39 years you have been in this world, it's your life. Even though I haven't agreed with you, I know that your marriage to Luke is one that is meant to be, no matter what I try to do to make it not happen. You are getting married Lorelai and shortly after you will be bringing a wonderful baby into this world. I hope that this time you will let me be apart of not only your life, but your child's life. I love you Lorelai. Enjoy your little gift, because, as you know, they soon are grown up and gone. _

_P.S. Enclosed are two tickets. Take them and use them……..please._

By the end of the letter tears were pouring down Lorelai's face. She looked up at her mother.

"I love you." Lorelai mouthed and smiled through her tears. Then a streak of pain etched across her face. "Rory."

"Yea mom?" Rory said laughing at a joke Lane had just told.

"Uh…I think I'm going into labor"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**a/n: I know cliff hanger!!! Hehehe** **Lol! Yea this chapter well the end of it, was one of my favorites to write. I hope ya'll enjoyed it just as much as I did! Also the reason the letter says that it's her birthday, was because that was when Emily wrote it, but she just gave it to her now. Okay just incase ya'll got confused. REVIEW** **Oh and inputs on names?????????? Think BOY!!! I kinda have an idea, but I could still use inputs. Thanks!**_

**_a/n: Let's play the guessing game….where is the quote from?...this one is a tough one….and it's my favorite!_**

**Taylor**: Late again, are we?

**Lorelai**: Ooh, yes, I hope I'm not pregnant.

**Taylor**: What?

**Lorelai**: Are these seats taken?


	5. Early Bird

**One Fine Day****By: GGLOVER91**

_**a/n: There are two winners….now the only reason there are two, was because the first person to get it right did not tell what season…..so there is two winners….one who got it first and one who got the season too….okay the winners are…[INSERT DRUM ROLL HERE….ChasingDestiny13 and ProFfeSseR** **Yay to both of you!!!! Good luck for the next one.**_

**_Disclaimer: Shouldn't I give some credit to the fans????_**

**_Chapter 5: Early Bird_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_By the end of the letter tears were pouring down Lorelai's face. She looked up at her mother._

_"I love you." Lorelai mouthed and smiled through her tears. Then a streak of pain etched across her face. "Rory."_

_"Yea mom?" Rory said laughing at a joke Lane had just told._

_"Uh…I think I'm going into labor"_

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Labor." Lorelai struggled forming words. "Hospital."

"Oh my God." Rory panicked."Uh, lets get you to my car."

All the guests were in a frenzy. Everyone was running in different directions.

Rory ran out to the car while Emily pulled Lorelai up.

"Mom." Lorelai breathed. "This isn't supposed to happen."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Luke sat across the table from Richard Gilmore. They were having polite conversation over lunch, both enjoying their time away from the Gilmore women.

"So Luke how is that girl of yours, April is it?" Richard asked taking a bite of his BLT.

"Good." Luke replied. "She's coming down in a couple of weeks, she wants to be here when the baby is born."

"She excited to be a big sister?"

"Yea she is." Luke smiled.

Richard smiled and took a sip of his cocktail. Just as he did a cell phone rang.

"Oh Lord I hate it when people don't silent those things."

Luke bit his lip as he felt the phone vibrating. He quickly shut it onto silent and took a bite of his salad.

"Yea." He agreed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Uuugghh!" Rory groaned as she flipped the phone off. "Why wont he answer!?"

"Luke isn't answering?" Lorelai asked trying to keep her breathing regular.

"No mom." Rory replied frustrated. "He's not answering his damn phone and his wife is in labor!"

"Rory!" Emily said shocked.

"Oh grandma!"

"The contractions are coming quicker." Lorelai said gritting her teeth.

"Bye bye camero." Rory said as she sped up.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"And this son of yours," Richard said. "Have you picked a name yet?"

Luke wiped his mouth and looked up at Richard. "Uh no. Lorelai hasn't decided on what she wants."

"Well that girl can never decide what she wants."

"True true." Luke agreed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As nurses rolled Lorelai into a room, Rory tried to get a hold of Luke.

"Answer, answer, answer." Rory repeated. "Ugghhh!"

She tried again but still no answer.

"Grandma!" Rory yelled.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where grandpa and Luke were eating lunch at?" Rory asked.

"Uh yes…um the corner café."

"Corner café. Corner caf……hey Jackson, okay I need you to go to the corner café and get Luke and my grandpa."

"Corner café." Jackson said to himself. "Will do." He said as he started off.

"And hurry!" Rory yelled after him.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Luke stood up and shook Richard's hand. "You have a good day Richard."

"You too Luke, and make sure you decide on that name quick." Richard smiled.

"Will do Richard, wil…"

"Luke!" Jackson yelled as he ran into the café.

"Jackson? What the…" Luke said with confusion.

"Lorelai…."Jackson got out.

"Lorelai? What happened?"

"Labor, hospital. Hurry!" Jackson struggled.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Luke ran into the hospital in a hurry. He was struggling trying to breathe.

"Lorelai! Lorelai Danes!" He yelled.

"Luke!" Sookie exclaimed. "Room 207! Quick!"

Luke ran down the hall into room 207. There he found Lorelai lying on a bed, her knees up and a blanket draped over her bottom half.

"Lorelai, babe."

"Luke." She struggled. "He's…he's not su..pposed to…come…yet."

"I know babe, I know." Luke said wiping her forehead and kissing her softly.

"I'm scared Luke." Lorelai whispered beginning to cry.

"So am I."

"Okay now I need to know who will be in here for the delivery." The nurse asked.

"Me." Luke said. "I will be."

"Anyone else?" The nurse asked. Both Rory and Emily shook their heads. "Okay well then I need you to leave. We are ready for delivery."

Rory and Emily said their goodbyes and left out of the room.

"Luke," Lorelai whispered.

"Huh?" Luke asked holding onto her hand while watching the male doctor set down at the foot of the bed.

"He's an early bird, like his father."

"Okay Lorelai, I need you to push." The doctor said. "Ready. Push!"

Lorelai bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed Luke's hand as she pushed as hard as her body would let her.

"Please make the pain stop." She cried.

"We're almost done. I can see the head." The doctor said as he placed his hands on the baby's head. Luke watched with gritted teeth. "Okay Lorelai. Push!"

Lorelai pushed as hard as she could.

"Okay Lorelai he's almost out. In one more push you'll have a baby boy."

Luke smiled despite his left hand going numb.

"Okay Lorelai take a deep breath." The doctor said. "Lets push on the count of three. One. Two. Three."

Lorelai screamed at the top of her lungs and pushed with all of her might. And as she did a baby boy Danes was born and the cry was heard throughout the room.

Everyone clapped while Lorelai cried. Luke smiled as he saw his son for the first time. His son.

The doctor handed the baby to a nurse to clean him off. And as they did Luke turned to Lorelai.

"We have a baby." Luke smiled kissing her forehead.

"Yep." Lorelai said as she closed her eyes. "Now it's time for bed."

"Lorelai, don't you want to see him?" Luke asked.

"Bed." Lorelai whispered. But as the cry of a baby was heard, her eyes instantly opened.

"Do you have a name?" The nurse asked as she laid the baby on Lorelai's chest.

"Lucas William Richard Danes." Lorelai said smiling as she looked down on her baby boy.

"Ah jeez."

"After his daddy and both of his grandpas." Lorelai smiled rubbing her hand over little Luke's head. "You like it babe?" Lorelai asked looking up at her husband.

"It's perfect." Luke smiled as he knelt down and looked at his son. "He's perfect."

"He looks like you." Lorelai stated.

"No he doesn't." Luke replied looking at his son.

"The nose, the ears. That's all you."

"Your eyes and hair." Luke said. "A perfect mixture."

"A perfect mixture." Lorelai smiled as she looked at her whole package.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**a/n: There it is! 5th chapter! And little Danes is born. So comments? Leave them. And more to come. Hope you liked it and please please** **please review!**_

**_a/n: Another quote for your guessing pleasure._**

_**Kirk:** Well, first I read the sign and then I tried the door in case it was some sort of elaborate ruse._

_**Lorelai:** Designed to keep only you out? _

_**Kirk:** There's precedent._


	6. Lorelai's Little Man

**One Fine Day****By: GGLOVER91**

_**a/n: So for the winner……javejunkishness** **Yay! Congrats! Let's see if you can get the next one!!!!**_

**_Disclaimer: And the actors too…._**

**Chapter 6: ****Lorelai's Little Man**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Babies wrapped in blankets of both pink and blue lined the window. The nursery was full. But one baby in particular stood out. He was wrapped in a blue cotton blanket. He had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. But those weren't the reasons he stood out. He was the only baby in the hospital who was premature.

The doctors had told Luke that he would have some heart problems. Since Lucas was at the stage where his heart wasn't completely developed problems would arise as he continued to grow.

All of this was unknown to Lorelai. Since the minute Lucas left her arms, she had fallen into a deep comfortable sleep. The doctors had told Luke that was normal, but he was still worried. So he stayed by her bed side, only leaving when needing to go to the bathroom.

But when Rory came in, Luke left with her to show her, her baby brother.

"What's his name?" Rory asked excitedly as they made their way to the nursery.

"Lucas William Richard Danes." Luke said proudly. "But I didn't choose it."

"Mom made you name him after you didn't she?" Rory asked looking up at her step father.

"Yea." Luke said as they came up on the nursery.

"Aw!" Rory squealed as she looked over the babies. "Which one is he?"

"The little one." Luke said pointing at Lucas.

"Oh! He is so cute." Rory smiled. "He looks so much like you Luke."

"Does he?"

"Yea." Rory said looking up at Luke. "The ears, and the nose. Yours dead out."

"Nah."

"Yea. That there is your twin." Rory laughed as she thought about it. "He looks like you. He has the same name as you, and I bet mom will dress him like you too."

"Aw jeez."

Rory just smiled as she saw Luke's face light up with a smile.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Finally three days later Lorelai and Lucas were able to leave the hospital. Lorelai had made up a list of things for Luke to get for her and Lucas before they left. So Luke left for home and rounded up her list of items. Clothes for her, a blue foreigners t-shirt, and a pair of gray sweat pants. Clothes for Lucas, a onesie with the red sox emblem on it. The brand new diaper bag filled with diapers, toys, blankets, and extra clothes. And lastly the little blue baseball cap she had bought to match Luke's.

Lorelai sat on the bed with Lucas in her arms waiting on Luke to return. When he finally did, she handed Lucas to him and quickly changed. Then she retrieved the outfit for Lucas and the blanket she wanted and got him dressed and wrapped, and put into his carrier. As she got ready to leave out the door she remembered one thing.

"Cap."

"What?"

"Cap." Lorelai stated.

"What?"

"His baby cap."

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes as he pulled the cap out of his back pocket and handed it to his wife.

"Thank you." Lorelai sat down the carrier and placed the hat on Lucas' head backwards, just to match his dad. "Perfect." She smiled then picked up the carrier and headed out.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Home again finally!" Lorelai sighed as she plopped down onto the couch and stretched out. "I haven't been here in so long."

"Five days." Luke stated as he came in with the baby carrier and the diaper bag.

"Five long days."

"Yea." Luke replied setting the carrier down and taking Lucas out. "So you wanna see the new part of the house?"

Lorelai sprung up. "It's done?"

"Yep."

"All of it?"

"All of it."

"Even the painting?"

"Even the painting."

"Nursery?"

"Done."

"But I wanted to help with the nursery." Lorelai pouted.

"Well before you get all upset, see it."

Lorelai sighed and stood up.

"You wanna hold him?"

"You can." Lorelai stated. "Cause if I get mad and you're holding him I wont be able to hit you."

"So he's my protection."

"Yep."

Luke shook his head as he laid Lucas over his shoulder and headed up the stairs. As he neared a door that read Little Danes, Luke turned his back to the door and looked at Lorelai.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Lorelai said as Luke stepped out of the way to let her open the door and enter.

As the door opened Lorelai's face dropped. At first Luke thought she was upset, but when she turned to him and kissed him deeply, he knew it was a good thing.

Luke smiled against her lips. "So you like?"

"Love." She smiled as she pecked his lips and turned back to the nursery.

It was a beautiful soft blue with white wood. The crib that Lorelai had gotten was placed in the center of a window and the blue and white striped chair that was given to her was sitting in the corner. The room was filled with everything a baby would ever need. Toys ranging from teddy bears to toy cars were everywhere. When the closet was opened blue outfits filled it.

Lorelai was shocked as she looked around the room. When her eyes landed on the dresser and the items on top of it her breath caught in her throat.

She slowly made her way to the dresser.

She smiled as she picked up the first picture frame. In it was a picture of Luke and Lorelai right before Lucas was born. In the next one was a picture of Lorelai and Lucas after he was first born. The one next to it was of Luke and Lucas. And the last one was of Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Lucas. Lorelai smiled at the pictures and turned back to Luke.

"This is amazing Luke." Lorelai smiled.

"I'm guessing you like it."

"I love it." Lorelai smiled looking around. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad." Luke said as Lucas began to cry.

"Aw," Lorelai said. "Is my baby boy hungry?"

Lorelai took Lucas from Luke and sat down in the chair. She gently lifted Lucas to her breast and let him begin to feed.

"That' not all." Luke said as he headed to the closet. He gently reached up and pulled a thick blue album of some sort from the top. "Here, Sookie made it."

Luke handed it to her and gently laid his hand on Lucas' back to keep him still.

Lorelai looked down at the cover of the album. "What is this?"

"Here." Luke said as he gently picked Lucas up and Lorelai pulled her top up.

Lorelai opened the album to be revealed with a picture she hadn't seen in years. It was of Lorelai and Rory and Sookie. It was the very first picture they had taken together. She smiled at the memory. As she flipped to the next page she found pictures of when her and Rory was living in the potting shed. Some of their first bath in the shed or of them dressed up in some outfit. The pictures were of when Rory was from ages one to three. The next couple of pages were of Rory's first day of school. Next were of them moving into the crap shack. And then some were of Lorelai with her Luke's coffee in hand. Then there were a couple of pages of Rory and Lorelai getting ready for high school and leaving for college. Then some pictures of Luke and Lorelai when they first started dating. Some of when they were engaged. And then some of Rory and Luke. Then there were pictures of Luke as a baby and a teenager. And some of Liz and Jess and TJ and Delula. Some pictures of Luke's parents and some of April. Then finally of little Lucas by himself and some with his daddy, mommy, big sisters and cousins. Lorelai flipped the book closed and looked up and Luke and little Lucas.

"Hey my men." Lorelai said as she stood up and kissed Lucas on the head and Luke on the lips. "I love the room."

"Good." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled as she took Lucas from Luke and looked at his beautiful face.

"Are you my little man?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lorelai lay stretched out on the couch sipping water. Luke sat at the end of the couch massaging her feet.

"We have to pick out a nickname."

"What?"

"A nickname for Lucas."

"Oh."

"How about Will?" She asked. "Or Rich?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Hhhmm."

Luke massaged her feet some more as she thought.

"We can't call him Luke, because you're Luke." Lorelai sighed. "Oh! I know!" She smiled. "Butch!"

"Lorelai…" Luke groaned.

"Okay we won't call him Butch."

"Thank you."

"How about Rich?" Lorelai asked looking down at Luke. "We could keep with the R thing. Rory, Rich."

"Yea." Luke said as he gently massaged up her leg a little.

"Mmmm that feels good." Lorelai groaned.

Luke smiled as he went back to massaging her feet.

"Luke."

"Hhhmm?" Luke questioned.

"I love you."

"I know." Luke said as he looked up at Lorelai's content face. "So Rich?"

"Rich, my little man."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**a/n** **Well there it is. Not so good, but I'm tired. Next chapter will be better. Promise.**_

**_a/n: Another quote for your guessing pleasure…..easy cause I'm tired…_**

**Lorelai:** Do you have any Lucille Balls left?

**Kirk:** Yes, I have some Balls.


End file.
